


a moment forever sealed in time

by weirdlywisely



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, also being places up high at night is my thing, this one got way out of hand but i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlywisely/pseuds/weirdlywisely
Summary: Nights at sea can feel otherworldly, but having your childhood friend, who you thought was dead, pop up on the ship is on another level. Or perhaps it was just nights that could bring good things to Ace.





	a moment forever sealed in time

**Author's Note:**

> I am FINALLY finished with this _thing_ it was supposed to be WAY shorter !  
>  anyway i just got back into OP and im not all caught up soooooo sorry ? 
> 
> also title is from a song by Low Roar "Friends make garbage (good friends take it out)" and tbh i was writing most of that listening to their albums soooo you know...  
> and tbh it's just another thing of océ love things very high at night... not my fault....  
> also fair warning, english isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes, i did my best to correct but you know

The night had settled for a few hours, and people had gone to sleep, except for the few reluctant ones. The sea was calm, even though it could always turn the tide and unleash its wrath. But as much of a cruel mistress the sea could be, it was staying calm for a few more moments. A soft breeze was caressing the faces of the few people who were outside, almost none of them noticing, too deep in their slumber.

 

And here he was, in the middle of this peaceful night. Standing at the top of the crow’s nest of the ship. He could tell he was supposed to keep watch if anyone came to bother him, but that would be futile as everyone knew he loved watching the sea from the top of the crow’s nest. He was found napping there often enough anyway. He just couldn’t help but love it up there. 

 

Especially at night. 

 

The night gave the sea and sky a special kind of feeling. Some kind of longing mixed with hopefulness and a small sprinkle of regrets. No. Not really regrets. It wasn’t exactly that. But he didn’t have any better words for it. He wasn’t the scholar type anyway. 

 

With a sigh, he crossed his arms over the edge and rested his head against it. Looking over the horizon. Looking over the sea of stars above being reflected on the calm waters. It was like the night sky, and the sea were united as one. As if all the way to the horizon and beyond, earth had disappeared, leaving its place to the infinite. An infinite full of stars. 

 

It made him think back on the past. His childhood in the mountains. Everything and anything. How it had all led him there. Perhaps, if only one little thing hadn’t happened, he wouldn’t have been there, knowing this kind of happiness. Being accepted. Leaving his resent behind. But at the same time… He wished. No yearned. To be able to change something. Just one little thing. In this past. If only, maybe… 

 

The sound of clothes ruffling as someone climbed up to the crow’s nest pulled him out of his musing. 

 

He stood up, and turned around, resting his elbows on the edge, pulling his hat back on his head, waiting for one of his crewmate to appear. 

 

But the person who appeared wasn’t one of his crewmates. No one had that kind of hat. 

 

Or those burn marks. 

 

Or those painfully familiar green eyes and blond hair. 

 

He had only known one person who could have had this kind of style and it couldn’t be the person standing in front of him. No. He was dead. Ten years ago. It couldn’t be.

 

The newcomer didn’t utter a word. Probably waiting for him to say, or do, anything. But he couldn’t. He was rendered speechless. He could only gape at him, blinking every once in a while, trying to convince himself that no he wasn’t dreaming. 

 

The person jumped up to land on the crow’s nest, in front of him. An awkward smile stretched on his lips, looking everywhere but in front of him. He didn’t dare to meet the other’s eyes after appearing brusquely like that. 

 

“Hey, it’s been a while ?” he said questioningly, unsure of what to do. 

 

The silence stretched between them. Neither saying anything. One staying fixed on the other. The other looking everywhere but the one in front of him. 

 

It seemed to last an eternity. The waves slapping against the hull of the boat seemed to be as loud as screams right in their ears. The wind picked up slightly, messing with their hair. The sound of the sails flapping, rustling, because of the wind added to the ambient sounds. 

 

But it all seemed so far away. As if the two of them were in another place. In another world. 

 

In the darkness of the night, only the full moon lighted up the scenery with its soft glowing rays. The soft shaded dark blues and greys of the night were only so bright as the moon was glowing. No clouds in the sky to obstruct it. 

 

Suddenly time and sound seemed to come back to the world.

 

A fist flew towards a face. 

 

The blond didn't move. It was more of what he had expected. He guessed the shock wore off. Finally. The punch had hurt. Very much. But he guessed he kinda deserved it. It has been so long since they last saw each other.

 

He put a hand to his cheek. Damn that really hurt. His smile was a bit crooked in pain. But he hazarded to open his mouth. God knows he'd rather not be punched again. Not right now at least. 

 

But he was beaten to the punch.

 

“A while ? “It's been a while”? That's all you have to say?” He asked angrily, readying his fist again. 

 

“C’mon Ace, we can talk it out like adults, there’s no need to punch me,” He said, raising his hands up, still avoiding the other’s glare. He couldn’t back off from up there. Well, technically he could, but it would worsen his situation. From the glimpse he got from the glare he was receiving he would be lucky to get away with only a couple of punches. 

 

“Ten fucking years, Sabo ! Ten fucking years !” Ace threw another punch into his jaw before grabbing Sabo’s collar and shaking him. 

 

“I know ! I know !” Sabo protested, grabbing Ace’s writs to stop him from shaking him too much. “I didn’t mean to !” 

 

“Didn’t mean to what ?” Ace cut him off harshly. “Leave for ten years and pass off as dead ? Show up like a flower without an explanation ? In the middle of the night ?”

 

Sabo winced, almost imperceptibly, unless you knew him, which Ace did, even after all these years. Okay, he may have deserved that, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. It really did sound bad from this point of view. And it wasn’t his fault that the middle of the night was probably the easiest time he could sneak on board to talk to Ace alone. It probably wasn’t the most suitable way of meeting up again after so many years. Maybe he could have found another way to contact him. But it was all what-ifs. Who had time for what-ifs ? 

 

“There’s a perfectly logical explanation for all that !” Sabo exclaimed. “I didn’t mean to make you think I was dead ! I just didn’t remember you, or Luffy, or anything except my name.” 

 

He trailed off looking away when he saw the hurt fill Ace’s eyes. He should have worded it better. Because yeah that sounded pretty bad. He really should have thought this through before he let the words leave his mouth. 

 

“I lost my memories ! Just got them back ! I didn’t mean to forget you !”

 

“And you’re going to tell me you just got your memory back like this,” he frowned. 

 

Ace was still angry at him. Furious even. But he could feel his anger slowly melt away. He was angry, and he felt slightly betrayed, but at the same time, he had missed him. _ So. Much. _ He couldn’t hold onto his anger that much. But he wouldn’t tell him until he knew what happened. And not the half-truths or small lies Sabo could tell him. He couldn’t have changed that much. Well he could have, but those small habits of his shouldn’t have changed. Right ? 

 

“I…” Sabo started, unsure of what to say. “I heard about you disappearing,” he trailed off, looking everywhere except in front of him. The night sky was very beautiful tonight. He loved the way the glow of the moon reflected on his friend’s (could he really call him a friend ? his brother ? after all this time ? was that word even enough ?) hair. And here again, his thoughts had run away.  _ Focus, Sabo, focus, _ he told himself. 

 

Ace waited, eyebrows furrowed and frown still in place. Sabo looked at him shortly, and he was discountenanced when he saw the searching gaze. Had he learned how to read people ? Or was it only because they had known –  _ knew  _ – each other like the back of their hands ? He shook himself internally. He really needed to stop his mind from wandering. 

 

“At first, I didn’t realize,” he paused. “That you were important to me.” He had prepared for this, so why was it so hard for him to let the words out ? Why did things seem to refuse to come out ? Why did he have to struggle so much ? “Still are,” he mumbled, half-hoping the other wouldn’t hear, but he didn’t have many expectations that it would go unheard. 

 

Ace didn’t say anything. He just kept on looking, waiting for him to explain it all. To explain himself. 

 

“It's just… I don't know I just ended up remembering,” He trailed off once again. But he held his gaze. 

 

Ace finally let go of Sabo’s collar. He stepped a bit away. He clenched his fist, shoulders tense. 

 

Sabo didn't move from where he was. He felt rooted in place. Rooted on a ship, wasn't that a joke. The wind howled in his ears. He could hear his heart. It was beating so loudly and fast. He couldn't believe it. The shock of being in front of Ace or even being able to talk to him ten years after last seeing him was finally getting to him.

 

Then, Ace walked up to him and just brought him into his arms in a bone crushing embrace. Sabo froze for a moment before returning it just as fiercely. 

 

They didn't move for some time. Just enjoying the fact that they're together again. After so many years. Grounding this moment in reality. Hands clutching at each other’s back. Not wanting to let go in fear of it not being real. Not letting go to make up for all these lost years. Not letting go because they don’t want to. Simply not letting go just because. 

 

Then, Ace let go, slowly. Not loosening his grip much but moving away a bit. He gripped Sabo’s hands instead of his coat. Squeezing them to make sure he was real. It could always be hallucinations and touch wasn’t something as easily misled as sight. Or at least he wanted to believe it wasn’t. That  _ he  _ wasn't an hallucination or a dream. That  _ he  _ was real.

 

Ace reached towards Sabo’s face. His fingers lightly traced the scars on his face. Sabo closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

 

“What happened ?” Ace asked softly. Only a murmur. If Sabo hadn't been waiting for it he would have thought he had imagined it. 

 

He looked up at the sky. The dark emptiness of it all seemingly menacing to swallow them all. The stars danced in the sky, the moon shined bright. One of his gloved hand grabbed Ace’s hand that was still lightly caressing his face. His face that he was sure would have a bruise that would last a few days. He didn't hold back his punch. 

 

“I was shot, didn't die, got rescued by the Revolutionaries, kinda joined them.”

 

“Kinda joined them?” Ace asked,you could hear the air quotes in his voice. 

 

Sabo closed his mouth. He should have known Ace knew him better than that and that he should either get better at lying – not like he could at that point – or curse the fact that the other wouldn't let him get away with not telling the full truth. Well sometimes he would but that was because it wasn't important.

 

“I'm the chief of staff,” he trailed off once again. “Like the second in command if you would.” 

 

He saw Ace nod in understanding. After all he had heard of the Revolutionaries – who hadn't ? – but still it had surprised him a bit that Sabo was part of it, and at such a high rank too. Even though, thinking back on it, it really wasn't that surprising. It was Sabo after all. He had always hated the nobles, and as such the way of the World Government. And he had always been the smart one between all three of them. So yeah not that surprising in the end. It was actually good that he found something to do that could actually help the world. He had always kind of known that Sabo had wanted to be something more than a pirate. Not that being a pirate wasn't super cool and all, but in the grand scheme of things, the Revolutionary Army would do a better job at overthrowing the World Government. 

 

“That's.. wow,” he said, impressed. 

 

“Yeah,” Sabo laughed a bit breathlessly. “But you can't tell me you're bad off Mister Second Division Commander,” he smiled pinching him slightly on the shoulder.

 

Ace grinned proudly at that. Of course he wasn't a kid anymore either. Him too, he had an important job. He had also grown stronger. As had Sabo without a doubt. That made him think.

 

“Who do you think is stronger now?”

 

“Me obviously,” Sabo grinned cheekily. 

 

Ace snorted at that. Yeah right as if.

 

“Then why did you let me punch you?”

 

“I kinda deserved it,” he shrugged.

 

That made Ace frown. Because yeah, Sabo deserved to be punched because of how he had let them think he was dead but letting himself be punched ? That was hardly satisfying. Who would like to hear someone else say they would be okay with letting themselves be hit if they deserved it ? Neither of them might have been the best at expressing their emotions and feelings through words but still. There was a limit. 

 

“Did you brain fry ?” He deadpanned. “I thought you were smarter than that.”

 

Sabo looked offended when he heard that. No his brain didn’t fry thank you very much. 

 

“I mean, you would let yourself be punched because you think you deserve it ? Man, you’re dumb. Like yeah, you’re an asshole, but you didn’t really have a choice in forgetting, right ?” Ace looked at him directly in the eyes. “So what’s the need to beat yourself up over it ? You’re alive, that’s the most important thing.” He finished with a casual shrug – or it would have seemed casual to anyone who didn’t know him – leaning back against the wall of the crow’s nest. 

 

Sabo smiled a bit at that. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He stayed silent for a few, small, instants before he shit-eating grin made its way onto his face. “Who would have thought you would grow up to be so mature and calm.”

 

“Oh fuck you ! I’ll let you know I’m very mature,” he crossed his arms, a grin on his face. Oh, he had missed talking to Sabo. He didn’t realize it much, no that was a lie, he did, but he tried to ignore it as much as he could. 

 

The blonde threw his head back laughing. God, how could he have forgotten ? Now that he was back with Ace, he couldn’t believe he could have forgotten that. Okay, he would rather have not remembered the moments with those people who had some stupid kind of biological link to him – ah! as if that meant anything – but the moments with Ace and Luffy ? How could he even have forgotten ? But now that he had his memory back, he would hang on to it, hang on to them, until his dying breath. And even after if he could. 

 

Then he remembered something he had wanted to ask. 

 

“Soooooo,” he crossed his arms, fingers tapping on his biceps, and he made some vague head gesture towards Ace’s tattoo on his own biceps. 

 

The later looked away, put his hand on his arm, squeezing it, squeezing the letter, as he had done so many times in the past. Embarrassment filled him as he tried to find a way to avoid the unsaid question. He knew it was futile, after all he probably already knew but still, he wouldn’t go down without a fight. Not a real fight as of now, but still. 

 

“Nothing.” 

 

“Really ?” he grinned, and leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees. 

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

“So did you misspell your own name ?” He laughed, having already quite an inkling as to why there was a crossed S on his friend’s arm. 

 

“No. It was,” he trailed off. “You’re such an asshole.” 

 

Ace leaned over and punched him on the shoulder while Sabo laughed. 

 

“And you’re still a dumbass.” He moved to sit shoulder to shoulder next to the other. 

 

They fell into a silence. Both looking up at the starry sky above them. The rocking of the boat below them  could almost lull them into sleep. The night was warm and the wind didn’t bother them as it wasn’t strong enough to be a bother. And anyway, there was always the walking heater that was Ace. But it was such a beautiful night. Calm and quiet. Not a sound to disturb them. Time seemed to stretch out. Hopefully sunlight wouldn't come too fast. Because, sunrise meant parting. And neither of them wanted to be parted again. Especially after being apart for so long. Especially after not having a choice in the distance and in the fact that they were kept apart. Suddenly time seemed all too short. 

 

“You’re not gonna stay away now, right ?” Ace asked, not meeting his eyes. 

 

“Not a chance !” Sabo exclaimed turning violently almost towards him. “I finally found you again, I’m not going to leave.” 

 

“I mean, you’re kinda a big deal and all, so you’re probably super busy.” 

 

“Well, yeah,” he admitted. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t make time. Or I dunno, that we won’t run into each other at one point. Or, that we can’t call.” 

 

Ace smiled and nodded. 

 

“I’ll make time too. Everyone understands anyway.” 

 

Sabo looked at him, seemingly searching for something. Then, he nodded, satisfied with what he saw. 

 

“You really love it there, don’t you ?” 

 

“Yeah, it’s like, I’m being accepted in this big family and… I’m happy Sab’ like really happy,” he looked down, embarrassed of admitting that so freely. “Doesn’t mean I don’t miss Lu’ and you, I mean, I was a pretty shit brother after you left, it kinda fucked me up. Promised Lu’ I wouldn’t die and all, you know.” 

 

Sabo didn’t say anything, he just looked at the other, who was still looking down embarrassed, fondly. He was so glad he could hear him say this. Ten years ago it would have seemed so farfetched to believe Ace could say like that he had found a family and that he was happy there. Utterly happy. But it still broke his heart to hear that. He hadn’t meant to disappear and let them suffer because of it. 

 

“When are you going to tell Luffy ?”

 

Sabo couldn’t help himself, he scrunched his nose at the thought. “Probably when I’ll meet him at on point on the Grand Line. I just hope he won’t try to punch me too,” he sent an amused glare towards Ace who just shook his head.

 

“No way, he’ll try to suffocate you in a rubber hug,” he laughed.

 

He couldn't help but chuckle and nod at that. Because yeah that did sound like his little brother. Good to hear that ten years didn't change him much. He really hoped Luffy wouldn't be angry with him. Or resent him. That would hurt. 

 

He ended up drifting into his thoughts, head up towards the sky, but at the same time not seeing. He didn't notice the time that passed. He just enjoyed the other presence and let his thoughts wander as they wanted. As they were often doing. He didn't always mean to but it still happened often enough. 

 

After some time he turned towards his friend, as the sun was starting to get close to rising and he needed to take his leave, and found him asleep, his back and head resting against the wall of the crow’s nest. He smiled fondly at this. Oh well a goodbye face to face would have hurt much more. 

 

He took a piece of paper from his pocket and quickly scribbled something on it before tucking it in Ace’s hat. 

 

Then he stood up and climbed back down and left the ship without anyone noticing him. It was as if he had never been there. 

 

The next day found Ace in an unusually good mood. Not that he was always grumpy, at least not since he joined, but he had never looked so ecstatic. And no one could think of what could have happened that brought this good mood. After all it had been an usual night, nothing out of the ordinary. So yeah, they were surprised, but agreeably surprised. They were just a bit curious. Very curious actually. 

 

So, curiosity too piqued to let go, Haruta just had to go and pester Ace for answers. 

 

“Did something happen?” They asked, as both of them were leaning on the railing, watching the crew attended to their occupations. 

 

To tell the truth, Ace was just relaxing in the sun and Haruta just game to sit down next to him so they could pester him for answers. 

 

“What do you mean?” he asked. He turned toward them, not understanding why they asked that. 

 

“You look ecstatic, I just want to know what happened to make you so happy.” 

 

He shrugged. “I just got very good news last night.” 

 

“Oh? What kind of good news?” They asked, curious. 

 

Ace smiled widely. “Someone I thought was dead is alive.”

 

That took Haruta aback.They didn't expect something like that. They didn't know what they expected really but it wasn't something about a supposedly dead person who wasn't in fact dead. And how did he get that information? 

 

“That's great?” they asked, still a bit lost. “How did you learn that?”

 

He laid down on the deck, feeling tired. After all he hadn't slept that much last night. 

 

“It's awesome actually,” he told them. “And he told me.”

 

“He told you?” Haruta frowned. “How?”

 

“He came here,” he shrugged smiling widely. “Surprised the fuck out of me.”

 

“Here here? Wasn't anyone keeping watch?” They exclaimed, above surprised. They were going to have some words with the person who was on guard duty last night. Who let an unknown person on the ship at night? That was simply too careless even for them. 

 

“Don't worry too much about it,” Ace laughed it off. “He's pretty good at sneaking around. Always have.” 

 

“That doesn't excuse it,” Haruta protested weakly. 

 

Ace just shrugged it off. It wasn't such a big deal anyway. Well, it kinda was but it didn't matter to him anyway. Why would he care after all? It wasn't like it brought danger to any crew members. He trusted Sabo after all, even after all this time. 

 

Haruta sighed. It wasn't like they could do anything about it anyway. Almost every member of their family was as stubborn as a mule so it wasn't like they often listened. So they had to trust their judgment. Even though they weren't above punching them in the face if they were being utterly dumb. But still they trusted all their siblings to not endanger each other. So, if Ace assured it was alright they would trust him. 

 

“Anyway, Haruta, by any chance, do you have the number of the Revolutionaries?”

 

Haruta looked at him as if he had grown a second head before humming thoughtfully, trying to remember if they had this number or not. “It's possible, but I don't know if it's accurate or if they changed it.”

 

“It's better than nothing! Thanks!”

 

“No problem?” they answered, unsure. “I'll search for it and give it to you at dinner probably. But why do you want it?”

 

“He purposefully didn't give me his number so I'll have to annoy the shit out of him for that.”

 

“Okay…” Haruta trailed off, more and more confused. 

 

They were about to get up to leave and either plan a prank on someone or do their duties that they were avoiding for the moment when they noticed something. They leaned over their brother, gesturing to him not to move. They reached a small piece of paper that was carefully folded behind the strap on his hat. 

 

“What's this?” they asked, curious. But they knew they wouldn't get a clear answer when they saw Ace’s surprised face. They sighed, handing him the paper, and watched him unfold it curiously. 

 

Ace's face lighted up. He grinned. 

 

“No need for that number actually,” he waved them off, satisfied. 

 

“Oh so he left it but you didn't notice?” they tried to bit back their laughter not wanting to get on his nerves. Not yet at least. But they couldn't resist teasing him a bit. 

 

“Shut up,” he mumbled, embarrassed that he didn't notice the paper by himself. 

 

“Don't worry, don't worry,” they laughed. “It's just my job to notice things and then embarrass the hell out of all of you.” 

 

“Rude,” he grumbled but was still smiling. 

 

Haruta ruffled his hair and went to take care of some business they left unfinished. 

 

Ace leaned back against the railing, looking at the paper in his hands, a fond look on his face. He really would have to call him and set up a meeting or something similar. The sooner the better. He had spent years thinking Sabo was dead, and one late night conversation was not enough. Not in a long shot. And he’d rather not have to wait months before seeing him again. 

 

* * *

 

 

Days passed and turned to weeks. They talked from time to time, not for more than a few minutes at a time, as Sabo, as the second in command of the Revolutionary Army, was busy. Way too busy if you asked Ace. He would have rather been able to talk to him more than just grasping for a few minutes every few days or weeks. They tried to manage a couple of minutes every week, but it wasn’t always easy. 

 

A tired sigh escaped Sabo’s lips when he thought about it. He turned away from his Den Den Mushi to glance back at his paperwork. He really didn’t feel like doing it right now. He knew it was necessary. And usually, he, not enjoyed but, managed to do it. But right now, his head was elsewhere. And he didn’t feel like working on it. He could push through and do his paperwork anyway, but he would hate every single minute of it. 

 

Another sigh escaped him. Resting his head on his hand, he looked out the window. Glancing over the grey sky. 

 

The sudden sound of his office door banging against the wall pulled him out of his thoughts. He stood straighter and turned towards the door, eyes open wide. 

 

There stood Koala, her arms crossed, a slight frown on her face. 

 

Sabo hurried to search in his head what he could have done to make her angry at him. Or at least reproachful. But he couldn’t think of anything. He had done his job correctly for the last few weeks, and he hadn’t annoyed her more than usual. At least he didn’t think so. 

 

She walked with a firm step towards him. He pushed himself away from his desk, a bit unsure. He’d rather have something between him and her fury. Even though it didn’t like she was very angry, he’d rather be safe from her punches. She didn’t hold back. Never. 

 

She stood straight in front of his desk and slammed her hands on it, making a few pens roll over and fall to the ground. 

 

“Are you done moping ?” she asked, half glaring at him. 

 

“Moping ?” Sabo asked surprised. He didn’t mope, thank you very much. 

 

Koala gave him an unimpressed stare. She wasn’t fooled. They were friends and she knew him well, she knew how to recognize when he wasn’t being his usual self. 

 

“Since you disappeared I don’t know where you’ve been off,” she told him. “So either you tell me what happened, or you stop moping.” 

 

Sabo gaped at her. He couldn’t believe his ears. He didn’t mope. He  _ didn’t _ . These last few weeks had just been a bit hard for him. And he had his reasons. 

 

“I haven’t !” he protested. “And it’s none of your business.” 

 

Koala gave him a death stare. Oh, so it wasn’t her business. He would see if she would help him the next time he’s in a pinch for anything. She turned around and walked to the door, ready to leave. 

 

Sabo gulped, realizing his mistake. “I mean, it’s my problem I can deal with it.” 

 

She didn’t say anything, but he could see in her eyes that she didn’t believe him at all. But she closed the door and walked towards the desk again. She sat on it, looking at him expectantly. Another sigh left his lips. It seemed he couldn’t stop sighing. That was becoming a bit annoying if he was being honest. Which he was absolutely trying to avoid. So it was completely fine. He was completely fine. Who would think he wasn’t. He could deal with everything. Never had a problem before. Losing all his memories and almost dying didn’t count anyway. 

 

“Sabo. Tell me.” 

 

He looked away, trying to find a way out, but her tone made it clear that he better tell her everything. And that she wouldn’t let him get off easily with some half truths. He bit his lip before sighing.  _ Again _ . 

 

He glanced back at her and told her everything. From the fact that he had his memories back - but he reassured her quickly when he saw an hint of fear in her eyes, he wouldn’t leave the Revolutionary Army - to the fact he went to meet up with Ace, and left him his number. And that he missed him oh so terribly. 

 

As he started talking, the words couldn’t stop pouring. He realized how much he had needed to talk to someone, if just to get his thoughts out and see more, more clearly. Which he was starting to as he talked and talked. 

 

Koala didn’t interrupt him. She let him talk and talk as much as he needed. Then, when he had said all he had to say, exhausted his voice quite a bit in his rant, she just raised an eyebrow. 

 

“So, when are you going to see that guy ?” she asked, resting her head on her palm, legs crossed still sitting on his desk. 

 

“I can’t just stand up and leave ! I have responsibilities !” 

 

“That you do, but you’re planning to leave for three months are you ?” 

 

Sabo could only shake his head. No, he’d rather be able to see Ace one day or two every now and then. But, it could still impact his work negatively if he let himself have so much leisure time. 

 

“Sounds to me like you're just making excuses.” 

 

“What ?” 

 

He couldn’t believe his ears. What was she talking about ? He wasn’t making excuses ? Those were all very real concerns, thank you very much. 

 

“We can live without you for a couple of days you know. What do you think we do when you have missions ? It’s not that different,” she pointed out.

 

Sabo looked at her, at a lost for words. She was right. So what was holding him back ? 

 

“See ? So, what’s stopping you. And no more of your bullshit.” 

 

“I…” he trailed off. “I think I’m afraid,” he admitted, looking down. 

 

“Of what ?” Koala asked, trying to push him to answer. She stood up and went to sit next to him, still on the desk, disturbing a few of the papers but neither of them cared at the moment. 

 

“That things would be too different ?” he asked, both to himself and to her. 

 

She raised an eyebrow at his answer. “Shouldn’t you have worried about that  _ before  _ you went to see him in the middle of the night ?” 

 

Sabo threw his arms in the air, frustrated. “I am not known for my impulse control, you know !” 

 

“Oh I know, I still want to understand your real reasons.”

 

Sabo looked away. “I don’t know.” 

 

“Stop lying.” 

 

“I’m not !”

 

“You are ! You know why, I know why, stop trying to lie and hide.”

 

“That’s kind of our job, though. To lie and hide from the World Government.”

 

“Right, but I doubt the situation is similar to a mission.” An amused smile tugged at her lips. 

 

“No, it’s more nerve wracking,” Sabo smiled too. 

 

“So ?” Koala asked, still smiling, already knowing his answer.

 

“You guys can handle a few days without me next week ?” Sabo asked.

 

She nodded. “What are you going to do ?” 

 

“Talk.” 

 

She nodded once again, and jumped from the desk to go back to her own responsibilities. But, before she walked away, she punched him in the shoulder. Not too hard, but hard enough to hurt. 

 

“Next time, talk to me instead of making me force you to talk.”

 

“But where would be the fun in that ?” He laughed. 

 

She shook her head, slightly amused before leaving him. She had done her thing as friend, now it was his job to sort it all out. 

 

Sabo just turned towards his Den Den Mushi, a resolute look on his face. 

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later found Sabo arriving on one of the New World island, the one island where he had to meet up with someone special. He may have arrived a bit early in his excitement, but no one had to know. 

 

He dragged his boat up the beach and tied it up tightly, making sure it wouldn’t float away with the tide. Then, he walked through the town, making sure his top hat hid his most recognizable features. He shouldn’t be recognized, but you can never be too careful when you’re overtly part of an organization fighting against the World Government. 

 

It was a small town, with very few people, completely made of stones, with low houses capable of resisting the strong winds that could come from being on the seaside. The roads themselves were only small cobblestone streets. And the forest that took the major part of the island was nearly starting in the middle of the town. Trees and plants were growing everywhere. It gave a distinct charm to the small town. Something a bit unique, but also kind of familiar. 

 

It was a strange kind of charm. 

 

Sabo smiled as he walked through the small cobblestone streets. He went in the direction of the massive forest. It felt right to go and stop there first. 

 

He walked around the forest, climbing up the gigantic roots, avoiding holes in the ground, just all around doing the kind of stuff he did as a kid. It brought so many memories. And he was so happy to be able to just, remember. Swinging his pipe around, he just enjoyed the carefree way he could feel in there. It was a pretty rare kind of feeling that he didn’t experience for quite some time. 

 

As he walked around, he suddenly stumbled upon a cliff facing the sea. And he felt like it was the place where he needed to be. So, he lowered his pipe to the ground, put down his bag and sat down there, facing the immensity of the sea. 

 

Hours passed. He may have fallen asleep along the way, having nothing to do except for a few books to read, but he didn’t think he could read tonight. His mind was too distracted. 

 

However, he was stirred awake when he felt someone come closer. He crouched, one hand on his pipe, ready to defend himself if the person coming proved themselves to be menacing. 

 

Except that he recognized the person’s presence just as they arrived on the cliff. 

 

The moonlight was lighting the two of them. 

 

“You have something with meeting me at night,” Ace laughed as he arrived closer. 

 

Then, he let himself fall down on the grass next to Sabo. 

 

Sabo just looked at him, studying him. Ace turned towards him, raising an eyebrow in question. 

 

“Yeah, maybe I do,” Sabo smiled. It was true that he liked the night. Easier to hide and run away. 

 

They fell in an easy silence. The sound of the waves crashing down the cliff surrounding them. The atmosphere was almost otherworldly. Beautifully enchanting, but also terribly real.

 

However, the realness of it all was emphasized by the air around them. It was full of the unsaid. Of what they wanted to say, but couldn’t bring themselves to say. 

 

The paleness of the moonlight made it seem both more surreal, but also much more tangible. It all had such an illusory feel. As if reality wasn’t totally there. As if they were alone in the world. Only the two of them, only for this night. 

 

Then, breaking the stillness of the moment, Ace turned towards Sabo. 

 

He reached for his hand, looking at him straight in the eyes. Sabo could feel his cheeks burn slightly at that. He didn’t expect it. 

 

“Errr, look… I… I don’t want to lose you ever again,” Ace said, trying to find his words. 

 

“Y-You won’t,” Sabo told him, feeling choked. He didn’t know where this was going, but it scared him. Was Ace going to reject him before he could say anything ? Or was he going to tell him they couldn’t talk anymore because it was bothersome ? Or- 

 

He was cut off from his thoughts by Ace, once again. “I don’t want to be, friends, best friends, brothers, whatever the hell we are. I don’t want to be just that…” he trailed off. 

 

Sabo swallowed drily. Did he really say that ? Did he understand well what he meant ? Was that…. Real ? He could only nod. 

 

Ace was so nervous. He could feel himself tremble slightly. His cheeks were burning, but he had to get it all out or he would just run away. He had decided to tell Sabo. To tell him tonight. 

 

“I… really like you,” he breathed out. Almost in a whisper. “But I don’t want to lose you.” 

 

Sabo couldn’t form words. Emotions were choking him. He just squeezed Ace’s hand tighter. Bringing him closer. Then, he kissed the corner of his lips, oh so gently, oh so delicately, as if he couldn’t believe it. 

 

It only lasted a second, but it felt like an eternity when he moved away a bit. Ace blinking at him as if he couldn’t believe it. Gaze questioning him. Sabo just smiled. He couldn’t find his voice just yet. 

 

Then, suddenly, Ace let go of his hands and grabbed him by the collar and smashed their lips together. It wasn’t soft, or more than a small kiss. But it was enough. It was perfect. It was them. 

 

Sabo grabbed one of Ace’s hand and looked at him. 

 

“Yeah ?” Ace whispered, eyes closed, almost unwilling to open them. 

 

“Yeah,” Sabo answered, smiling, before pulling him back into an embrace. 

 

And they lied there, in an embrace on the cliff. Feeling as if this moment, this night, would last forever. Hoping it was one of those moment forever sealed in time. 

**Author's Note:**

> NOW I'm finished with this one i can go back to work on my other WIP (what do u think i have finals soon and im writing ofc! but ill manage so it's fine) 
> 
> anyway !  
> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://weirdlywisely.tumblr.com)


End file.
